


Blush Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: peppering their face with kisses
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Series: Newsies drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blush Drabble 1

“Mush I’m  _ home _ .” Blink drawled out, before dropping his bag on the floor next to the door, and dropping his keys in the bowl. He didn’t receive an answer, so he called out again “ _ Mush _ ?” 

Walking around their apartment, he called out again, “Love are you  _ home _ ?” Still no answer. Blink shrugged off his coat and dropped it on his bed, “Guess not.”

Blink walked back into the kitchen, stopping to read a note on the fridge. 

_ ‘Out of milk be back later’  _

Blink relaxed a bit upon reading it, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch. Turning on the TV he took his shoes off and sighed, reminiscing about his day. 

He had no clue 3rd graders could whine that much. 4 years of teaching and he never learned. 9 year olds and the cold do no mix well. After having to break up 2 fights, and deal with about 20 kids whining about how cold they were, Blink was more than ready to get to winter break. 

Blink had lost track of how long he’d been sitting on the couch, and he had drifted off to sleep. He was awoken by the sound of the apartment door closing, and when he cracked his eyes open to see who it was Mush gave him a small chuckle. 

“Have a good sleep?” 

Blink sighed, rubbing his had over his face, “Not without you.” He sat up adjusting his patch that had shifted while he slept, “What took you so long?” 

Mush blushed, “I wanted to pick up a surprise.” 

“For  _ what _ ?” Blink asked, stepping closer to Mush, and throwing his arms over his shoulders 

Mush raised an eyebrow, returning the embrace and staring to slightly sway “For  _ you _ .” He gasped at Blink’s confused face, “Don’t tell me you forgot your  _ own _ birthday!” 

Blink’s eyes went wide, suddenly remembering the date, “Oh my god I  _ did _ !” He buried his face in Mush’s shoulder, slightly embarrassed but mostly amused

“Why’d I marry you?” Mush picked his face back up, squishing his cheeks a bit

“Because you love me.” Blink managed to say, a bit muffled from Mush squishing his cheeks, and Mush rolled his eyes as to say yeah you’re right. “so what’d you get me?” 

Mush let go of his face, and reached behind him to get a small package. It was wrapped in newspaper and was about the size of large frame. “I didn’t really  _ get _ anything, it’s more like a gift from me  _ and _ Jack.”

“Teaming up with Cowboy?” Blink jokingly said, starting to open it, “So unlike you-” His sarcasm died on his lips though as he saw what it was. “ _ Mush _ .”

“It was a picture of their wedding day, but it was altered so that Blink’s sister was in the photo as well. She had died a couple months before the wedding, and Blink had been devastated she couldn’t come. 

But here she was, standing right there next to him. 

“Do you like it.” Mush asked, voice small

Wiping tears away Blink laughed, he gently place the picture down, and grabbed Mush’s face peppering it with kisses. “Yeah baby I  _ do _ .” Mush smiled, while Blink continued to pepper his face with tearful kisses. 

“I  _ love _ it.” 


End file.
